The Past of a Legend
by ClayspartanFiction
Summary: What if Kirito didn't get Asuna through Sword Art Online and he is now confronted to fix that. Will he choose to change everything just for love?


What if Kirito didn't get Asuna through Sword Art Online and he is now confronted to fix that. Will he choose to change everything just for love?

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the boy's gleaming face. His eyes opened to the smiling face of a sleeping Suguha right next to him in his bed. His eyes opened wide and dropped to the button-up shirt opened enough to show a few inches of cleavage. Red quickly flushed over his cheeks and then his whole face until he shook his head and began to wonder why she would be here, with him. "Suguha, are you awake?" he whispered. Suguha didn't repsond and instead reached out and pulled her cousin in to her half exposed chest. "Uahhh, Suguha, what are you doing?! However I may feel about this- no no no I can't think like that around you, please let go!" Suguha's eyes opened to a scene she would have liked at any other moment, but not in this moment. She was startled and quickly screamed whilst throwing Kazuto to the floor. "K-K-Kazuto, why would you do something like this? I mean maybe I would like it but I mea- no, I can't accept this. If you want to do this then ask first, okay?" Kazuto looked up at his half asleep, steaming 'sister' with a dumbfounded expression. How could he be being blamed for this. "Well what do you have to say for this?" He couldn't speak, the only words that found his mouth were "But I wasn't... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." He quickly scurried away to go make the two breakfast. He could think of nothing but the image of his 'sisters' half exposed breasts clinging to his face in his very own bed. But still, how did she end up in _his_ bed? Why would she sneak into his room? And what was up with what she said? _"I mean maybe I would like it but I mea- no."_

They ate in silence just like the rest of the morning. Soon though the atmosphere calmed down and they began to talk again. "Kazuto, do you want to spar today with me? I need to practice for the tournament coming up". "Sorry but I promised I would meet some buddies in a game in about an hour and I want to take a bath first". "Oh going into ALfheim Online? I'll join you then." "No I'm actually going into one of the duplicate seeds of Sword Art Online. We were gonna check out how it's doing and maybe beat a few bosses. I'll see you when I'm done, it shouldn't take me too long." He stood up from the table and made his way to the bathroom.

The crown of a King shows his power, where the crown of a gamer shows _his_ power. With this thought in his head Kirito dawned his crown and went into his favorite world. He may have had a bit of a problem with it the first time where many people died and others were mentally scarred, however this was the place he belonged. Here he was powerful, here he was the greatest of any. The famous two words that started a grand journey of love and loss. The two words that started a search for loved ones and the founding of other loved ones. These two words rolled off of his tounge like he had been saying them his whole life, which it basically was his life. The two words he would state to unknowingly start a greater story, _Link Start_.

He blinked twice and moved around a little to get ahold of the movement, checked all of the movements and important parts, and then made his way to find his buddies he would be later meeting. "I better go ahead and start leveling so I can get a head start on them, a new world and a new body. I've missed this, it has definatly been way too long. I wonder if i can still get that cream from the starter quest." Just as he said this his mind went back to the first time he played this for real, when it was a life or death situation. He was sitting in a starting town next to a cloaked player who didn't seem very talkative. He gave her some bread with the cream on it and she quickly devoured it. He remembered her name very well, it was burned into the back of his brain. Asuna, she was the girl that he first experienced true 'Love at first site'. He was a fool though, he let her slip away and she died trying to protect him. It was the 58th boss, Kirito was facing the opposite way of the boss that was only attracted to the strongest players in the room. Of course that was Kirito but he was dumb enough to look the other way to kill a few henchmen really quickly. Little did he know that the boss had a higher speed than him and that it was creeping up very quickly. Asuna then gave her life to keep him alive so that he could defeat the boss. Her final words were to Kirito. "I know it must seem stupid, I mean we met each other on a video game, but I feel like I love you. I'm stupid right?" "No Asuna, you're not stupid, you're the most beautiful girl on this game, and I don't want to see you go." As tears rolled down both of their faces she vanished in his arms and was never seen again. He visits her grave very often but he only blames himself everytime he goes up there.

Before he could let himself succumb to the tears he quickly faded the memory to the back of his head and continued on. He fought small monsters for hours and gradually increased the difficulty. His friends told him that they needed to take a break so they went to the nearest town and rented a room at the ShadowFlame Inn. As his pals logged off to go eat their snacks and have their break time Kirito decided to get a little more shut-eye since his morning was cut short by Suguha. He slowly faded into a deep slumber and began to dream. He dreamt of Suguha and his family, but he slowly drifted into deeper things. He began dreaming of Asuna and her death, all of the things he did wrong during his struggle. And then there was nothing, he was in a room of nothing but white. It was quiet and then he heard it, a voice he remembered. "Hello again Kazuto, or should I say Kirito." It was him, Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of this sick, twisted game. "Long time no see."

* * *

This is my first Fanfiction so if you could review how I did I would like that a lot. I promise that I am going to bring in a lot of action later. Hopefully I will do a good job and if you guys like I can add in some more of the Suguha scene type of stuff. Maybeeee?


End file.
